


Late Nights

by amelialourdes



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelialourdes/pseuds/amelialourdes
Summary: Ever since Justin's joined the Pink Posse, he's been having the same amount of nightmares that he had during the bashing. Brian stays up late with him a few nights in the row and thinks about how the group is affecting him.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin wakes up in the middle of the night, sweat across his brow, his chest rising and falling quickly as he takes in deep breaths. He’s been having nightmares pretty regularly now. They’ve never really stopped but before he’d been involved with his “Pink Posse”, they’d been infrequent. Sometimes we wake up for only a few minutes before I can coax him back to sleep but most of the time, we’re both up until dawn. Tonight, I know that it’s different.   
  
This morning he spent time with Cody at a firing range. It’s a sentence that I never thought that I would say. I remember one afternoon I wanted to watch a John Ford marathon they were having on television and he complained about the representation of the old west. He said, and I quote, “The sound of the gun shots used to freak me out when I was a kid. What can I say, I was a sheltered little WASP.”   
  
Now he’s coming home with guns hidden in his jacket pocket.   
  
He’s still upset with me for finding it. I don’t know how anyone could miss it. The moment that he hung up his jacket it fell off the hanger because of the extra weight in the pocket.  
  
He turns away from me now even as he tries to calm himself down. I’m staring at his back and that bruise is still there. I can’t take my eyes off of it now. My eyes adjust to the small amount of light in the bedroom and the outline of it is so clear.   
  
I reach out to touch it and he only flinches for a moment.   
  
“Still hurts,” he speaks quietly. It’s difficult to hear him when he’s turned away from me but I hear that. I don’t know if he’s talking about the bruise or the nightmares or whatever else he may be going through right now.   
  
Instead of saying anything, I just touch his arm, and move a little closer to him.   
  
He’s been putting on such a tough act lately. It’s rare that I see the Justin that existed before The Pink Posse. Lately he’s been really angry and also aggressive. I’m even surprised he’s letting me touch him now. But, I’m careful with him.   
  
Normally, I’d probably turn him over and we’d fuck until we’re comfortable enough to fall asleep. These days, I don’t know. I wouldn’t do it after he had a nightmare anyway.   
  
“You want me to get you something?” I only ask in case he has a headache. He knows this.   
  
“Yeah,” he answers immediately.   
  
I get out of bed, walk to the kitchen first for a glass of water, make another stop to the cabinet with some regular pills he takes for his headaches, and go back to bed. I only turn on the lights above the bed so that I can see where I’m going.   
  
He sits up, takes the two capsules from me, the glass, and takes them both down.   
  
I look at him, observing his tired appearance. He looks like he hasn’t slept for days. In the old days, I’d know whether or not he’s sleeping but since he stops by here every other night and sometimes less since this Posse business came up, I don’t know.   
  
I must’ve been staring for too long when he says, “I’m fine.”   
  
“I didn’t say you weren’t.”   
  
He takes another long sip of water and returns the glass to me. I just leave it on the stand next to the bed.   
  
“Another nightmare?” I have to ask.   
  
“When isn’t it a nightmare?” he snaps right back at me. Tonight’s different because instead of looking for a fight, he almost admits defeat, and looks apologetic. That brief flash of anger I saw in his eyes a moment ago begins to dissipate, now replaced by a neutral expression. “I just want them to be over.” The way that he says this tonight tells me that instead of just saying this, he’s going to do something about it. That freaks me out.   
  
“Justin – “   
  
“Let’s just go to bed. I’m tired.”   
  
Anything that I have to say is put on hold because of those words. Like I said, I have to be careful with him tonight. If I say more, he’ll just jump down my throat again. I’m not in the mood to argue with him. We just keep going in circles. He’ll say that he’s protecting himself and other people with this vigilante business and I’ll tell him that he isn’t.   
  
I turn off the light and position myself on my back. I know that he’s still awake. He knows that I’m still awake. Yet, we both say nothing. Lately, any time that we start to talk, we argue. So, we avoid all of it and stop talking.   
  
It’s going to be a long night.   
  


\--------------------- 

  
The following night, he comes home late. I’m sitting at the desk working on some new layouts for a new campaign when I hear the door open. Instead of feigning indifference and interest as I usually do when he comes back late, I look at the door immediately.   
  
He actually looks over at me and smiles. It’s not something that I’m used to seeing anymore. “Hey,” he says to me. He’s still quiet but at least he’s talking.  
  
“Hey.”   
  
Even more surprising, he walks over to kiss me. It’s brief but it’s different than the way he has been kissing me. This isn’t aggressive. It’s almost passive and vulnerable. I reach up and gently take hold of the back of his neck so I can kiss him again. He lets me but he clearly isn’t in the mood for anything more than what he’s given me. Still, when I let him go, he smiles at me and looks at the computer screen.  
  
“What are you working on?”   
  
“Um, just some new layouts for a new client.”  
  
“Pizza, huh?”  
  
“Gotta start at the bottom before making my way back to the top.”   
  
“Won’t take long.”   
  
Now it’s my turn to smile at him, letting that somewhat concerned exterior drop. He leaves me to go into the bedroom and I think it’s time I quit too. I turn off the lights, my computer, and follow him.   
  
He’s changing into a pair of old sweats and a shirt that is entirely too big for him. It’s probably one of mine. Tonight, I don’t mind as much. He doesn’t do much of anything else except climb into bed. I turn the light off and follow him there too.   
  
We don’t talk anymore but something tells me that that’s okay. He falls asleep quickly and I do the same. The fact that he’s so relaxed immediately relaxes me.   
  
I don’t even realize it’s the middle of the night when Justin begins to move. I think that it’s another nightmare but when I open my eyes, I see Justin looking back at me. He leans in to kiss me and he feels different. He doesn’t pull away from the kiss and neither do I. Instead, he begins to pull me toward him so that I’m hovering above him, arms on either side of him to keep my balance.  
  
My legs tangle with his as we continue to kiss. I feel his hard cock pressing directly against my thigh as my tongue slides against his. By instinct, my hand almost tries to touch his hair until I remember that it’s no longer there. The short hair isn’t all bad though. There are plenty of advantages to having those short, sharp hairs scratching against my skin. My hand makes it to his scalp after all, just gently touching.   
  
He shifts underneath me, stripping himself of the pants while I take care of his shirt, only briefly pulling away to remove it. I’m already naked.   
  
My hand reaches for his cock, fingers wrapping around it and slowly stroking it as my lips move to press against his neck. He moans appreciatively and I think that I hear my name on his lips. If I wasn’t hard before, that would probably do it for me. The way he speaks my name with arousal and reverence at once reminds me of the boy that I once spotted on Liberty Avenue. It’s only a brief flash of him before reality returns to me and I see and feel the man underneath me.   
  
His fingertips reach for my hair, his fingers moving through and clutching on to the strands in time with the strokes that I take. I try to take my time but it isn’t something that we want. I want more. This is the first time that he hasn’t tried to take control away from me. This is the first time that he’s compliant yet demanding, wanting more without wanting to fight for it.   
  
“Brian,” he whispers. “Fuck me.” I bite and kiss his shoulder when I hear that demand.   
  
I reach for a condom on the night stand, unwrapping it quickly, and before I can put it on, he takes it from me. I watch him as he keeps his eyes locked to mine, blindly reaching for my cock and putting it on me himself. We share a smile before I guide my cock to his hole. He wraps his arms around my neck, his legs spread as I begin to thrust slowly inside of him.  
  
Slow isn’t good enough for either one of us though. I push the covers aside and hold on to his hips as I begin to thrust harder. He’s crying out and telling me just how he wants it tonight. “Harder, faster, oh god, yeah, fuck, right there,” over and over again. I feel one of his arms leave my back and move between his legs when he feels himself getting close.   
  
I don’t stop. I give him sharp, hard thrusts until it’s over. He cums first, his body shuddering with each spurt that lands against his body and mine. I press my cock deep inside of him when it’s my turn, filling the condom that’s sheathed around it.   
  
We’re both breathing heavily when it’s over, my body draped over his. I’m about to move when he places his hand against my arm. “Wait,” he stops me. It’s been a while since he’s asked me to stay there. I just thought that he didn’t like that anymore. I lift my head from his pillow to look at him and he leans in to kiss me. “It’s over,” he tells me when I pull away.  
  
“Yeah, I figured when –“  
  
“No,” he interrupts me. I look into his eyes, trying to figure out what that means. “No more nightmares. I won’t be having those nightmares anymore. It’s over.”   
  
I want to ask him to tell me more. I want him to tell me what he means. I want him to tell me how he knows that he isn’t going to have those nightmares anymore. I want to know what’s changed in a short amount of time.   
  
Instead, I smile and kiss him again. He smiles back at me and I know I don’t need to know right now.   



End file.
